


2019 新年闲聊

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；时间：2019年12月31日





	2019 新年闲聊

2019年结束了，做一点儿不三不四的总结吧，说些没用的事情，就是关于吃的这些个cp啊，关注的娱乐活动之类的。

（1）  
我稍微有关注德云社其实是很多年之前，当时我还在读高中，是个狠毒的坏人。那个冬天，与我同一年级大部分同学都因为学校傻逼，而去单车环台了，我到学务处和主任说：“推着你妈的三轮儿给老子赶紧滚！” 然后就留下来了，没再要求我去。

因为很多同级的同学不在，有一些课程就休课了。于是，我当时下了课后，就一个人在图书馆看《欢乐喜剧人》第二季。岳岳越越一出来我就快乐地原地翻滚：可太喜欢他俩啦。最后夺冠的时候，我跟着观众们一起鼓掌，紧接着就冲出门，捉住一个小同学大叫：“实至名归，实至名归！”小同学不知道发生了什么，被我吓坏了，只会说：“啊啊！啊！啊啊！”

节目结束后，我又在B站上看了一些小剧场的视频，但似乎没有找到什么越岳的同人产出，这事儿就搁下了。

再后来点儿我就去上大学了嘛，狠毒不减，只是更大只了。重新开始听相声是在B站听到了一段儿郭老师于老师的《托妻献子》，给我笑到床底下去了，自此一发不可收拾。在大笑的同时，我对于两位老师的功力非常惊叹，我会说，这是无比难以企及的。

那个时候还没和当时的爱人分开，后来一个多月后分开了，也就没什么好多想的，真的一头扎到这新坑儿里头了。

（2）  
最先吃的cp是高栾，当时很久没有写文了，手生到不行，脑子也不太跟得上。彼时不论中文能力还是单纯的文字功底都退步得厉害：那个时候给朋友写中文信，写了一页多一点儿就浑身难受，肩膀手臂手指酸到不行，脑壳儿痛，屁股长钉，什么都写不出来了，变得很弱。

加上之前待过的坑非常冷，而且我个人精神也很不好，并总是希望着大家伙儿能多喜欢我一些，就基本上写的都是黄文，高中几年都是的，写到前一个lof号直接炸掉。后来在德云社这坑儿里，连着好几篇没有写黄文，整个人是真的神清气爽，同圆哥讲这件事，她也赶快祝贺我上岸，我：同喜！同喜！

吃的第一个德云社相关cp就是高栾啦。这个其实说来就有点儿鬼扯了：我刚开始一直以为吧，高老师少说点儿也得有四十岁接近五十岁了，而栾老师顶多三十岁出头吧，说二十八九岁我也信了。所以当时就觉得，其实心里头有点儿难过 —— 我看他俩挺天造地设的，还寻思着这要是往后好多年，高老师先走一步，早早撇下栾老师，这得多叫人心里头不是滋味儿啊。

再然后，我就知道了他俩的真实年龄差。

我：？

当时我就？？？了。有一种莫名其妙的、掺杂着庆幸和生气的情绪油然而生，仿佛作为观众，受到了某种欺骗，后又拆穿了，却有一种暗含的“因祸得福”。当时一乐，道：你俩啊，准能一起说到死。

我后来还把这件事同车前子老师讲了，她也都？？？了。人说：你这也太夸张了叭！虽然可能大家一开始的预估都会有点儿年龄差，但是你这个也有点儿太大了叭！

我：嘻嘻！

最开始，给高栾cp写了一篇根本没什么实质内容的文，写得超级差，后来就再也没有写其他任何东西了。平素，写高栾总觉得心里挺有压力的。Tag里的各位老师都是人才，说话又好听，我超喜欢这里的… 串台了，串台了，tag里的各位老师真的非常厉害，文笔又好，又很友善。有一说一，读着大家伙儿的高栾文，我就总觉得自己是一臭傻逼。我觉得我不行。

有这种压力的人不只我一个人，之前同桑麻老师玩儿，说来battle，她让我写个饼四cp的黄文，我让她写个高栾cp的黄文。

桑麻老师：？我人没了？

当时她就崩溃了，那叫一个惨，揪着我嗷呜嗷呜了大半个月。

后来她渐渐真的入了高栾的坑儿，就也觉得特别好：写文的压力还在啦，但是真的难得的“粮吃到饱傻逼少”。

Tag里的每位老师都特别的优秀，我个人最最最喜欢的是野渡老师，尤其喜欢她老早以前的那篇“海的女儿”（？这说的都是些什么，我自己看着都不敢艾特人家），开玩笑开玩笑，那篇叫做《沧海遗珠》，我读着读着就想到快板书《张羽煮海》，心里喜欢得不得了，像是躺在墨似的海水里静静的看着空中升起一枚珍珠似的明月。

我：小琼莲！小琼莲！

（3）  
高栾cp之外，越岳的cp是一直在恰的，我恰爆！他俩真的好可爱啊，好喜欢！我有写那个中长篇连载嘛，然后一直拖着，尤其是上编剧课之后，对那种架构完整的故事体系有了敬畏之心。

不要担心，2020年一定会写完的！我都已经列到年度计划里去了，您看这个 —— “完成4篇短篇同人文；完成1部长篇同人文”。这里的“长篇同人文”就是《红甘草》了，而且，我是说，包括那种所有范围的那种完成哦！（番外篇1 —— 高栾 cp 的《菟丝子》；番外篇2 —— 饼四 cp 的《彤管草》；番外篇3 —— 包菊 cp 的《绕千巷》）番外篇不占用短篇同人文的名额。

怎么说呢，很多时候写越岳cp也是会感到一些压力的，与写高栾文时，看到非常多厉害的老师，觉得自己就是个臭弟弟的感觉不同。不知为何，反而更加会觉得越岳的这种压力来自于两位老师本身。没有怪两位老师意思啊，我是说，因为岳岳越越两位老师真的可以算是我的入坑领路人啦，如果写烂了，我真的会觉得特别对不起人。其实也不是对不起人吧 —— 我写人同人文这件事本身其实就已经有点儿对不起人了 —— 应该说是我会觉得对不起自己吧：大家伙儿都爱说 “不忘初心”，就连当年《欢乐喜剧人》第二季的决赛题目都是这个。

是啊，“不忘初心，方得始终”，但下一句紧接着就是“初心易得，始终难守”。

（4）  
然后吧，吃的比较多的就是饼四cp惹。这个可能写起来也会更加得心应手一点儿，仿佛什么题材都可以，什么设定都可以，基调不论严肃欢快都行，所以我就真的欠了很多这个cp的债嗷（嗯？）。

怎么说呢，我经常会有一种错觉：小四不清楚，但我觉得至少烧饼是真的，真心的痴心的，喜欢过他四爷。我老这么觉得，别人问我为什么，我就老说“眼睛是不会骗人的，您瞧他看着四爷时的眼神”。

撇开这个不说，单说曹鹤阳长得也太好看吧，好看到我都懵掉啦。他是真的男儿生女相 —— 富贵相。不是那种所谓的“妖里妖气”的气质（这里的“妖里妖气”这个词没有性别导向含在其中，不管男的女的，一旦“妖里妖气”，我就想照人的脸来两拳，打翻在地再给几脚，走出没三步又转身吐口唾沫，骂一句“臭傻逼”），而是一种恰到好处的温和。

我个人特别特别吃小四的颜：真正的相貌端庄，模样好看也不落俗套。打眼一看，透露二分女气，也丝毫见不阴柔，剩下七分知世故而不世故，偏说凌然正气，却又掺着真善纯良，最后余一分，还称得上是狡黠又明朗。最为重要、最难能可贵的是，他透露出来的气质，居然没有一丝一毫的猥琐，没有一丝一毫投机，就算疯闹玩笑，耍坏也是坏在明面儿上。大家伙儿记得2019年初饼四的那场《金兰谱》吧，当时舞台的那个打光，就让我有一瞬间觉得，小四的长相，真的好像菩萨。

他真的很好看，而且现在脸圆了比以前瘦瘦的时候更加好看。我和桑麻老师挤在一块儿，光是讨论小四多么好看，皮肤多么好，想摸摸他，就能聊上老半天。

我：小四真好看呀，气质也好，性格也好。

桑麻老师：他皮肤也超好，您瞧这是真的白里透红啊。

饼四写得超棒的老师很多嗷，我个人最喜欢的是碧欲桃华老师。您诸位一定读过那篇《完美末日》吧！真是惊艳无比！恰巧过去的2019年11月是《银翼杀手》的圆寂之时，我是真的一边读一边疯狂落泪。

不想剧透或者过度解读，答应我一定要去看好吗！我太爱叻！

（5）  
廉阁cp我琢磨了好一会儿，还是决定稍微提一下。

唉，其实也没啥好说的，只是今天提了，以后多半就再也不提了。

一说到这个。桑麻老师是真的心都碎了，一颗心被哐地砸在地上，摔得粉粉碎。眼泪是真的扑簌簌地往下掉，一边掉眼泪，还得一边蹲在地上捡心碎的片片儿。人俩之前闹起来了，还没分开的时候，桑麻老师抹着眼泪同我讲，裂了好，裂了大家都安心。后来真的分开了，桑麻老师真的一直伤心到今天，几乎每天都会把这事儿想起来一阵，难过一阵。

真挺难过的就，这个时候放一曲《一串痴情一串泪》吧。

（6）  
说罢这个，说些不那么叫人难过的事儿吧，譬如说松岚cp。虽然眼下满世界都是对家，而且我自己也不怎么写这个cp的相关了，但是这两位本身是非常可爱的、非常甜蜜的。

我昨天还捉住小伟老师，我说看了靳鹤岚年末的照片总结，觉得他真好看啊：长得也好，衣品也好。我说想了好一会儿，觉得“赏心悦目”这个成语尤其合适。真的是同朱老师一块儿，两人望那里一站，光看着就觉得特别舒服。

靳鹤岚是真的衣品尤其好，得体整洁，还特别有风格 ：我印象特别深的是他有一件皮外套，里面搭的是白色高领毛衣；还有单穿一件前摆短、后摆长的黑色连帽衫，配一条深色牛仔裤。都好看，都特别好看。

而且他选耳钉也很好，通常是小小一枚，也没有很闪，也不抢镜，也不夺目。配饰嘛，作用就是装饰、就是锦上添花嘛 —— 不像某些个相声演员，就爱戴宝格丽，啥啊这都是，多捞啊！（疯狂捎带根儿哥）

（7）  
那么话都说到这儿了，就不得不说天史cp了！用根儿哥自己话说，就是“（听相声）听的就是这个入活儿、转折的点儿，就是要处理得这么自然，好像感觉不出来一样！”这时候应该搭配台下的一阵爆笑。

我个人觉得吧，天史二位，怎么都这么骚啊？根儿哥是明着骚，史爷是闷骚。

根儿哥，诶不是我说啊，咋这么喜欢穿颜色鲜艳的大褂？就算是黑大褂，也爱穿阴阳面儿的。我印象最深的就是那件黑蕾丝边儿的红大褂。听他说书的时候看到了，我腿都给骚断叻！后来有一回人穿正经西装说书，但是带的手绢儿也是红底黑蕾丝的 —— 拿那件大褂的边角料改的 —— 我：有内味儿了。红大褂黑蕾丝，再戴俩宝格丽耳钉，我：内味儿冲了！但是吧，说实在的，这事儿不怪根儿哥，要怪就怪宝格丽耳钉实在不太好看，看起来不大，其实造型挺夸张的，还有点儿笨拙，我到今天没见过谁戴那破玩意儿真的有多么好看的 —— 这么说吧，确实有人戴了挺好看，但是那是人家本来就好看，换个别的款式的耳钉耳环耳线，多半会更好看 —— 那根儿哥就喜欢宝格丽，戴便是了，总不能说他没有那么英俊，喜欢的耳钉都不让人戴了叭？戴！戴他娘的！观众看了也不过一句：🌶️4⃣️💉🇩🇪🐂🍺，👴佛🌶️。喜欢也是喜欢他那股子嬉笑怒骂的劲儿，又不是喜欢这两枚耳钉。

史爷的话，我开始听相声之后，只见过他穿两种颜色：哑光面儿的黑色和哑光面儿的沙青色（其实也就是深点儿的蓝色）。我去翻人之前的照片，见到过他穿大红色，非常好看，但是这两年儿没怎么见着人穿了。人家生来长得好看，相貌端正，气质和蔼但狡黠：翻照片还看到人之前留了长发，向后梳，长度及肩，也很好看，还看到人之前女装登台的照片和视频，也很好看，上身穿件文明新装样式的花短袄，下身穿件橙红色的长裙，还搭配得挺好，怪显脸小的，身高也褶过去了。我：哟！

上个月吧，看到人穿了件芋粉色的新大褂（应该是新大褂嗷），给我激动的，举起照片跳着去给小伟老师看，她也直夸好看，说“哇！好合适！居然一点儿不显得装嫩！”那场根儿哥穿的大褂是松柏绿的，我一瞧：般配！般配！（起立鼓掌）

这个cp我不知道为什么，聊起来就觉得似乎没那么顾虑吧，是很轻松的，静下来一想，心底又觉得非常温暖，有点儿“会心一笑”的感觉。总之我自己是非常非常喜欢的，后续肯定会搞相关的创作。

哦对了，之前我有一篇天史相关的帖子发出来，大概是说根儿哥穿着红褂给明月哥还有Lily姑娘主持求婚的事情，叫我很有灵感，简直想写个《红褂因缘》的中长篇。然后有一个妹妹在下面评论说，觉得史天cp比天史cp更带感，问我有没有考虑吃史天cp。这条评论我删掉了，也在这里着重说一下 —— 我几乎不吃任何拆逆，也对所谓的对家没什么刻骨仇恨，但是请你不要舞到我的博客里来：这里是我的博客，我不要你觉得，我要我觉得（明学带师） —— 我在我的贴文下面，删了叫我不高兴的评论，让我自己高兴高兴，这就是天经地义。

（8）  
按理来说，下面我是应该写到我个人最中意的通冯cp了，但其实有一个cp一直没提到，我个人到后来会比较回避，虽然说有一篇写了一半的文章，而且肯定会继续写，但内心的感受已经完全变了。

包菊cp。

不愿意多说，也不知道该怎么说，有一句话说出来其实比较难听，但到了最后也就是我的真实感受：永远长不大，永远尿炕上。

而且这个“尿炕上”还得稍带一句任载坤评价其丈夫冯友兰的“天都快亮了，你还在炕上尿了一泡。”

罢了，不必多言。逆水行舟，不进则退。

（9）  
不聊那些个叫人心里头不乐意的，说说我个人最喜欢的通冯cp吧。

诶我真的（一头栽到被子里），我好喜欢大通通啊！他好可爱啊（pdd捂心口.jpg）！

我个人非常非常喜欢通冯cp，也非常喜欢两人搭档说相声。

我本人其实是难以想象的肤浅的。这么说吧，确实有些cp我吃，但是这两位在一块儿说说相声，其实我还真没那么在意：有就看看，没有也行，也不会真的说安利人相声给朋友，譬如说天史cp，我很喜欢听根儿哥说书，很喜欢听史爷打板儿，但两人说相声我个人比较无所谓，看看也挺有意思，不看也行。

我非常好听冯照洋杨鹤通的相声，尤其喜欢他俩表演《造厨》，真叫人心里爱得紧！

我知道杨鹤通从外貌上看，似乎并不是常会作为小说中爱情元素的那一款。但是“不常见”不表示“不会出现”，也不表示“是错误的”。您都听相声了，还对外貌这么在意？

之前有一位小同学在我的通冯帖文下面问我为什么不吃杨九郎X冯照洋的cp，因为杨九郎可比杨鹤通好看多了。

我：？多捞啊！

首先，我不觉得杨九郎长得比杨鹤通好看，你凭什么说杨鹤通不好看？因为他胖吗？杨鹤通胖归胖，他眼睛大啊，又大又有神。当然，我没有说杨九郎不好看的意思，我想说的是，审美是多元化，更何况审美也不是唯一要素。因为，请不要让你的审美取向成为对别人、对你自己的一种绑架。

其次，我不认为搞cp、搞恋爱要和长相挂钩。如果，我今天退一万步，就同意您说的“杨九郎可比杨鹤通好看多了”，那么然后呢？然后呢？还会有人比杨九郎好看多了，那咱们再把杨九郎替换掉？还会有人冯照洋好看多了，那咱们把冯照洋再替换掉？如果这种靠颜值比较来吃cp的公式可以成立，那还玩儿个屁的啊？

您呐，真是把大家伙儿都逗笑啦。

与此同时，很多时候我会希望自己能够在创作中，有意识地忽略掉传统意义上的俊男靓女、王子公主形象。大家伙儿都是平凡人，相声演员也都是普通人。希望我们能在彼此身上看到平凡中的闪光点：而不是纠结于外貌层面。

请不要和我说什么“没有美丽的皮囊，凭什么注意你无暇的灵魂”。人是活的，又不是一个摆设，咱们平素说出来的话，待人接物的态度，大家伙儿都会看得到。虽然外貌歧视固然存在，但我活到今天还真没见过因为长得不好看，而就真的所有人都觉得他/她不值得被爱的情况；但我见过不止一例越发出落得美艳动人、明眸皓齿、俊朗非凡的，但被讥笑为没读两本书草包、不懂礼貌的傻屌。

再者说，讲什么亲情友情爱情都不过一个“有情有义”，有情容易有义难。我尤其喜欢把“哥们儿义气”放到家庭、恋爱的关系中看，别有一种感受。您列位也可以试试，说不定会打开创作新天地。

我来给大伙儿提一个比较我个人化的点吧，就是关于为什么这么喜欢通冯cp的，也并不细讲进去叻 —— 您列位看过今敏的《红辣椒》吗？

这是我个人最喜欢的动画电影了，B站上就有，大家可以去康康。康了，您就知道我想说什么了。

我在过去的一年中，越来越喜欢通冯cp。以至于，我甚至愿意把我自己观察到的、经历过的融汇到故事里面去。实不相瞒，不怕您列位笑话，《冷气》里那个女学生就是我，就是我这个倒霉孩子，在学校门口自贩机里买了个避孕套，我他娘的当时真不知道那是什么，还放到了嘴里，在一大堆来接孩子的家长，一大堆放学出来的学生，好几个小摊贩，好几个督导老师面前。我在大家面前吃进去了，然后觉得没味道还粘粘的，又呸出来了，我后来告诉我妈，她听了哈哈大笑。这也没什么好丢脸的嗷，就是生活的小故事，拿出来搞搞创作的；再譬如说拔智齿的故事嘛，就是我真的去拔了智齿，疼倒是不太疼，就是医生锤子抡得我颅内共鸣。

写通冯就是这样的，走到哪儿，看到哪儿，觉得挺有意思，那就看看能不能写文咯：我前两天出门，路过花鸟市场，看到卖小金鱼儿那家还顺带卖鸡（就是那种杀掉吃肉的鸡），我：诶这有意思啊！可以写写的！

我还老惦记着写俩胶片暗房相关的故事，还有要写个《冷气》的后续 —— 逛博物苑的故事，还有面包店的故事（？）

惦记归惦记，写是不会写的，我这两日废得要命。又回了家，回了家，就没有任何糖分摄入，脑子转不动的：也不给吃水果，也不给吃米面，见天儿吃肉。

（9）  
行了，脑壳儿开始转不动了，写不动了。光是这篇儿不三不四的东西，就写了一周，就这儿吧。

快过年了，欢迎大家给我评论留言私信许愿（嗯？），我会积极回复的㕭。

新年快乐！

（全文完）


End file.
